Operation cold pasta
by JosieStyle
Summary: One shot. short version: Mission Gone Wrong. John Constantine accidentally got stabbed during a mission in Milan 1866. And it wasn't fun.


Operation cold pasta

The mission supposed to be simple. Find the professor. Get him to change his mind on the project he was working on. Because this was his last chance to stop this magical invention that tempered with their timeline. Things weren't exactly clear but something was going to happen during this opera show that is caused by magic.

They were in Milan 1866, at the famous Teatro alla Scala. This evening there will be a great performance that will lure out the rich and iconic people at the time. The whole impressive building will be filled with important men and women. The rich will be upstairs in their own private balcony. The poor, but not _that _poor, and the real lovers of music will be on the main tribune below.

As the room started to fill up with their guests, all looked fancy and exited to be there.

There was one little thing Sara had forgot to mention, the place was loaded with the Mob and important people that rule some kind of business. And they all needed some kind of protection. Armed men were everywhere. As soon as something or someone felt threatened in any other way it will indeed become a bloodbath in here.

And this was some kind of evil John Constantine wasn't used to. He wasn't a superhero either. He had no special powers. Only special doom. Everything he touched lately turned into dust. This Legends team he recently jointed was something new and fresh. It had helped him to see the importance of life again, through tiny little cracks of his dark cocoon. But it also felt like he would screw it up soon and everyone he started to get attached to, dies because of him.

This mission was a weird one. Not something John would've normally agreed to. He was an accomplished warlock and occasional master of the dark arts. But not some bloody 007 agent like the rest of the team. He had to tag along this time, because their A-team had been cut down. The flu. Gideon had some complications of her own and couldn't cooperate the sickbay yet, after she got a virus as well. Bloody coincidence. Zari was working on it. Nate was at the time bureau. Ray (sick as hell but determined to run this operation), Mick and Charlie were close by in the theater while Sara stayed on ship operating the mission from there with Ava.

"John, I have to thank you for helping out on this case. I know you hate this kind of evil," Sara's hoarse voice came through the earpiece. It was like She was there inside his head, knowing how he felt and stuff. John grinned.

"Anything to keep you from hurting yourself, luv."

"Yeah, John is right. You need some rest commander," Ray joined in. John blinked, not completely aware that this line was shared with the whole team. He still had some trouble figuring out all these technical stuff.

"Guys, this is Ava. I looked at the guest list. The man you are looking for is on the first balcony compartment floor. Look for the number 1-G75. But be careful. He is between two important Mob dealers. Just try to blend in with the waiters. It's the only way to not draw too much attention to yourselves."

John looked down at his costume, as he almost forgot he had it on. White shirt, black pants, red under jacket.

"Alright, John grab a few orders and join me upstairs. Charlie, go to the other side of the entrance and meet us up there. Tell us what you see. Try to find this professor. Mick…"

Mick stared blankly at the audience.

"You wait here, alright?" Ray patted the big man's back before signaling to get to work. It was already been told, John just had to follow the tall lad for this mission.

Ray walked up to the stairs on the right. Charlie was going for the left. John started fiddling with the note book in his chest pocket. Normally he would've found his cigarettes there. He always needed them when he was starting to feel anxious. This whole mission felt wrong to him. He didn't belong here.

All of the sudden a hand fell on the warlocks shoulders and he gasped. A young man spin him around with a frown. "Excuse me, sir. Are you the English guy who I suppose to show this place around?" It was a man dressed the same as him. With an empty tray in hand. His complexion told John this man was annoyed at the fact he needed to babysit him for the busy evening. So John smiled trying to weasel himself out of this.

"Sorry, Mate. But I can serve these bastards some bloody drinks. Just point me at the bar and I'll get out of your hair." He tried to play this out, hoping it will go well. The man shrugged and walked him to a door. They entered the lobby through a secret door. It was the fastest way to the kitchen. John eyed the restaurant, taking every centimeter of an inch in.

"Bar is over here. If you serve one of our biggest clients, we serve only the best. And those are behind this closet." The young man showed him the door to an secret wine cellar. John nodded as he eyed the extra guards walking by towards the theater hall. Someone in the middle got protected at all angles. It was kind of strange to see.

"What's with the guards?"

The young man snorted.

"As if you don't know. Mob Boss Mariacci has arrived. He is one of our special guests for the night. Now, start serving them, waiter." John nodded and got to work. He grabbed a towel and a tray before leaving the bar area.

"Got that, Ray. Does the name Mariacci means anything to you? He is one of the special guests. He brings a lot of bodyguards with him." Ray didn't answer at first. Assuming he was busy to infiltrate the place he started walking through the stairs.

"John, sorry. I had to sneeze a bit. I think I popped my earpiece out," Ray chuckled. His voice started to get hoarse. "Getting sicker, mate?" John asked concerned. "You sound a bit winded."

"No no.. It's just the stairs."

"Guys, stop talking for a second. I have found the professor. He isn't alone. A woman is with him. He his signing some sort of paper. I can't see them clearly but it looks like the woman is armed," Charlie interrupted. Both snapping back to reality. "We have to stop her from killing him. Meet me. I am going to stall by taking their order."

At that moment the lights started to dim and the casual murmur below them faded.

"Show begins," Mick grunted through the earpiece. "Better chance in the dark. Less people paying attention. I look from here."

Every balcony was sealed off with a red thick curtain, giving the guests some privacy as the soundwaves echoed back through the stage. The artist had started singing by now. It made it a lot more difficult to find Charlie this way. But on the other hand, he could walk by without taking the bloody orders.

Just as John felt a bit more comfortable walking through this side of the tribune, he met a few men coming out if the compartments. They looked at him sternly. John nodded at the muscle in the hallway as he hurried up to meet Ray. Not forgetting to play his part he gathered some empty glasses he had found along the way. There was a high tension flooding through the air as he felt the eyes piercing wholes onto his back. Constantine wasn't someone who would shudder out of fear, in any circumstances. Boy, he had seen some evil through out his whole miserable life. But this kind of tension felt different. As if John knew something bad was going to happen. He nearly met Ray halfway this hall when a big person came through the red curtains and grabbed his tray. With a tense look he gave the tray to another man who came in sight. John didn't know what to do just yet and hesitated for a second. Then the big man grabbed his shoulders and pulled him in the compartment, through the curtains. A small scrawny looking lad pulled out his walking cane and a long knife came in sight. "You really thought I was going to let you go away with this, assassin." the old man with a thick Italian accent said. John was about to grin, like this kind of intimidation game wasn't working om him. But he wasn't prepared for the big guy spinning him around towards the knife as the old man stuck the point right through the fabric of his clothes, broke his skin, his muscles and injured his insides. All of this was happening in one second. John didn't register it all happening yet; he just confusingly looked up at the scrawny fellow. His feet tripping over each other as the pressure overtook his balance when the old man pulled the knife back out of him. In a split second John saw a young man glancing through the curtain. It was the waiter. It all didn't make sense to him yet. The big lad that was holding him up suddenly pushed him backwards out of the compartment, causing John to fall against the wall. Adrenaline started to overflow his system as he scrambled himself upward. Still not completely sure what just had happened. The small hallway was clear now. Gasping for air John held himself upwards to the wall. It took him a few seconds to get his mind back together. Sounds started to come back with a thud.

"John! Where the hell are you?" a voice shouted in his head.

John blinked hard. Feelings were all a bit jumbled but he remembered the mission again. He was going to look for Ray.. as he stumbled back on his feet he grabbed his earpiece.

"Sorry.. I eh…" more he couldn't say. By now, he started to feel worried about his balance. "Something is wrong…" he slurred. Still walking through the hallway he found who he was looking for. He recognized the tall frame. His knees started to buckle by the time he was close enough to see his friends face clearly. Ray had to scoot over quickly in order to catch his friend from falling on is head.

"Oh no, Guys. No good. John is hurt. He is attacked." Ray swiftly peeked at where the blood was coming from and found a hole in his waiters vest, on the left side near the stomach.

"What happened? John? Can you hear me?"

John coughed as he tried to get up again after hearing Sara speak in his head.

"Abort mission!" Ava called. "Come back to the ship."

"John?" Sara asked.

Out of nowhere Charlie ran to meet with them. She eyed the blood staining the shirt and cursed. John wasn't able to respond to the captain but he understood the words. With help he got hauled up and with the last of the adrenaline rush he hurried to somewhere more private.

Mick had been waiting at the foot of the stairs and helped John into the restroom where they could hide him for a bit, while he and Charlie could look for a way out. Ray dragged the poor man to the sink and started gathering a few fancy towels from the cabin. John couldn't speak from the trauma that had happened and tried to hold himself up against the marble countertop. His eyes blinked the glaze away as Ray stared to undress him.

"Sorry, John. I don't know you that well. But I just need to figure out how bad it is. I can clean you up a bit before we go. John panted as he felt the white shirt stick to his wound when getting undressed. He coughed some more when Ray franticly wetted the towel and soaked the skin.

"I need to see how big the hole is. Was it a gun?" Ray asked as his voice started to tremble.

"John, is there a chance you can heal yourself up with some kind of spell?" Sara asked from the line. John gulped at the stinging sensation and did his best not to fall on his knees. His grip on the countertop started to weaken against the pain Ray was causing.

"He can't talk, Sara," Ray said harsly. John looked up to him in shock to the fact he _really_ couldn't.

"Magic draines energy, which he is a bit low on, Sara. H-he can't cast spells w-without the actually casting." Ray felt his panic rising.

"Fair enough. Okay, keep him conscious, Ray. We will figure this out," Ava then spoke.

John swallowed something down and grunted as his arms gave way. His eyes squinting shut. "oh, nonononono…" Ray grabbed ahold of him just in time and guided his friend to the tile floor. There John started to lose his battle. Ray couldn't stop John from getting slack and the poor man started falling over to the side. Ray wasn't something who would normally curse. But he did.

"Guys, he passed out."

He tried to find his pulse. It was faint and erratic. Meanwhile his side still bled out on the cold white floor. He had to do something about that.

"Ray," Charlie suddenly interrupted. Ray nearly jumped out of his skin. "Don't come out of the restroom. People are looking for an assassin. It matches John description. They know about him being injured. They say he tried to kill Mad Mariacci. Some boy caught him in the act or something."

"Yeah, don't go out. the place is surrounded," Mick told.

Ray rolled up a towel and carefully lowered John's head on it while taking in the news.

"Well, if we can't get him out of here, we have to try figuring out how to keep him alive. He is bleeding out." Ray felt sick with worry. Another towel was placed under John's bleeding side. Should he roll him over? He tried to move him a bit but the man started whimpering in total agony, despite his unconscious state. "Sorry, buddy. It's hurts me more that it hurts you," Ray murmured as he finally chose to get better access to his wound.

"What's that?" Ava's voice came through the earphone.

"Nothing, I eh… rolled John over to examine the wound better. It doesn't appear to be a shot wound. It's more like he has been stabbed. If that is true we don't have to worry about getting the bullet out."

Ava sighed. "Okay, Ray. I have some bad news too. The med facility is still broken. If we get him out of there, we have to take him to the hospital. Zari is working on it but Sara is in no state to come over. I have to stay here and take things over for a little while." Her voice was soothing and Ray felt a bit of relieve, hearing someone with him.

"But I can still help. Can someone gather some things from the lobby?" Ava asked.

Charlie jumped on the line, apparently listening with them. "Yeah. I am there now. What do you want me to do?"

"They are looking for a blond wounded man. If we try and make him appear differently you guys could get him out of there." Ray chuckled a bit at this plan.

"It would work if he was still able to walk. Maybe if we pretend he had a bit too much to drink." John suddenly started to squirm around from under his firm pressure.

"Oh guys, h-he's coming to," Ray huffed.

The line got quiet.

"John? Hey, buddy. Can you talk?" Ray patted the poor warlock's pale face a bit. John grunted as he tried to reach at his own earpiece.

"Bloody…hell…" he hissed, for everyone to hear. It was his poor attempt to get everyone at rest. Ray smiled.

"Damnit, mate," Charlie sighed out of relieve.

"Hey, you're back. You scared the hell out of us, buddy." It took Constantine a while to make another move, but he tempted to try. "Aaahh… the mess… I made…" he moaned.

"Found first aid at the bar. And a bottle of whisky. Ray can treat the wound, right?" grunted Mick's voice.

"Hope so," Ray answered while looking at his pained friend. Worry pulled at his heart as he administered the shivers rocking through John's shoulders. John grunted as he let himself roll on his back. His eyes started watering.

"Just lay still for a bit longer, John. Mick is coming over for some bandages." His hand landed on one of the shivering shoulders. The small burst of energy in him didn't lasted long because John's mind had started to shut down again, seemed.

Ray watched his friend fight through another wave of pain when someone was at the door.

"Eh, Mick?"

"Yeah. Open up, haircut," Mick, normally short in words, assured him. He sneaked in a few of medical supplies and tasted the whisky before putting it on the ground next to John. Both John and Mick eyed each other shortly.

"Try not to die, goldilocks." All John could do was whimper a faint reply.

Not to long after Charlie got to the door and brought a dark wig, a hat and black jacket for John to wear. Ray looked at it with wonderment.

"How did you got this wig, Charlie?"

"Duh, at the theater storage room. There is a passage under the stage that leads to the back. If the poor sod is well enough we can hide him there for a while. I hate to say this, Ray but in a few minutes they pause the act. He has to leave here now. Ray gulped, looking down at John. John was still awake but just had grown quiet.

"Well then, let's bandage you up good and tight."

Charlie closed the door and decided to stay in for a bit. She opened up some gauze and tape. Ray placed a roll of bandages between John's teeth out of precaution. Knowing this will hurt. Ray poured some whisky down the wound to sterilize a bit first. Constantine's legs flayed around from under them. But held down his screams. Charlie was actually very helpful dressing the wound nice and tightly. By the time they finished John spit out the bandages and let out a shaky breath. "It's okay…I'm fine…" he whispered. He was such a liar.

"Let's get you dressed up, mister assassin," Charlie winked at the weak blond.

After this task Charlie left the room once more. This time not leaving Ray and John behind. Ray had to clean up the mess first before people started freaking out about all the blood. Meanwhile John leaned against the doorframe, catching his breath. For a moment Charlie took in the odd appearance and started grinning. "You look ridiculous." John snorted weakly, joining in with the laugh. "Not everyone… shapeshifts as pretty, luv." He gulped when Ray took his arm for support as they quickly left the scene.

"Bollocks. There are the guards. We can't turn back now. Try to act normal, can you do that, mate?" she hooked in on the warlock as they walked by slowly. One guard stopped in his tracks eyeing Ray from tip till toe. Ray remembered him supporting the waiter vest and eyed his companion with a frown. "This man seems to have had enough for the evening." The short man chuckled. Charlie held up the half emptied whisky bottle to them. The taller one wasn't amused. And eyed the drunk guest.

This was probably not the best time for John to get another wave of pain. He swallowed hard and tried to calm himself down. But noises around him started to swirl again. He moaned, mouthing his discomfort and stopped himself from getting too much unwanted attention. Sweat was forming from under the wig and he felt the grip on his arm getting tighter.

Then the break started.

The giant doors flew open for the guests so they could grab something from the bar. Smiling people walked by, not knowing what had happen today. The guards were distracted and started looking for the their missing assassin. Ray tugged at the arm of John in order to rise him a bit. The poor man did his best. Mick was at the bar, cleaning a table while nodding at the backdoor. This was their chance. Charlie adjusted her grip on the wounded man as he took an unsteady step forward. John grunted after a few steps. Ray felt him shiver in agony. He glared at his pained face. "Hold on, John. We are almost out of here." John hissed as he crumpled over in pain. Just in time for the same guard to see them. The wig had fallen of and Charlie quickly tried to safe it by pulling the hat straight.

"Hey!"

Ray's eyes grew big in fear. Charlie didn't give up on the plan and hurried through the lobby, while pulling the poor John along with her. The harsh tug on his abdomen left the poor man in such a pain he yelped in agony. Though, his legs wanted to follow her but his stomach said no. As he tried to follow, with Ray on their heels, John started gagging. Mick had enough of this and decided to take the annoying guard away. Nobody seemed to notice them anyway. All guests were contempt and enchanted by the beautiful theater.

The three were almost at the exit when they saw how many guards stood there. This was no plan.

Meanwhile John struggled breathing and gagged up bile and blood. They needed him to be safe.

"We can sneak him backstage. He can take a breather while we figure out how to get out of here."

They didn't have any choice. They slipped back through a door and run behind the closed curtain. On the stage was a hatch and Charlie pulled it open. They had to be very quiet, because crewmembers were still here, somewhere. Charlie got in the small room first, then helped John down too. Ray was getting a bit overwhelmed by all of this and eyed the bloody chin, knowing his stomach was damaged as well.

"Ughh…" John moaned only half aware of Ray cleaning him up.

The small compartment lead to a backstage who was probably occupied by the singer for the next act. They weren't completely sure they were save here, but John wasn't fit to go anywhere else. John's head fell on Charlie's shoulder as they settled down next to him. His rattled breathing started to even out a bit, assuming he was getting better.

"Blimey, it's actually cozy in here." Charlie smiled at the tall one. Ray nodded, but his mind wasn't there with her. He was exhausted. She nearly forgot how sick he was before.

"Rory, we're under the stage. Is it any good idea to just wait this whole opera-thingy out? Just until everyone is gone? Wouldn't it be great if mister Mariacci took all his friends with him at the end of the show?"

"I'll stay at the bar. How is Blondy?" grunted Mick over the line. Charlie looked the man over. "He seems to be okay at the moment, mate." Ray looked at his side too. He seems to be resting. It was actually an relieving sight.

"He's sleeping. Keep us posted, buddy."

Some stumbling sounds came from above. There was someone on the stage. Fearing the worst Ray tensed up, automatically placing a hand over John's chest for protection. Charlie just waited it out. Then the sound of people talking came from around them.

The break has ended. Ray huffed. They were still safe.

Meanwhile the hall filled up again. Charlie chuckled a bit. "Free show, Ray. I hope you like some Italian Classic's. Remember how we met? And you called yourself Rage." She was just trying to make Ray feel better. Their friend had been gagging up blood, they were stuck inside a giant theater. Confined in a small space with no were else to go. Ray was worried sick about the sleeping demonologist. "Remember how you grabbed one corgy, and we gave you a tattoo? Where is it by the way?" Ray chuckled. Finally relaxing his shoulders. "Gideon found it hideous. She renewed the skin after a couple of days." Above them music started to play. They looked up at the ceiling as some of the stage mist creeped through the wood. A woman was singing loudly and Charlie squinted.

"Oi." It was actually a bit funny. Ray let his tired head rest against the wall and closed his eyes.

"It was your idea. At least no one will get to us as long as she is un top of the stage."

…

Only an half an hour later John let out a cough, waking up from the music above him. Not completely sure of what was happening he grasped his hand around something near him. It was Charlie's leg.

"Hey, keep your bloody hands to yourself," she said jokingly. The warlock had to take a moment before figuring out the situation. Horrific memories about the failed escape came to mind. He knew it. He had failed this mission. He dragged everyone down with him. A sour taste filled his mouth. He coughed a bit, rocking his back against something soft. Ray startled awake as well. "John?" he croaked, nearly gagging at his own annoying sick voice.

John spit out some bile while leaning forward. He clearly had some concerning stomach trouble. But at least there wasn't blood this time. The warlock clasped at the bandages as he squinted his eyes shut in total agony, still not able to talk to them. His pain had consumed him completely by the time Ray asked him how he felt.

Nauseated by the loud music and confined space John let himself fall on the ground. He wanted to be flat on his back. The only way he could take away some of the angry munches eating away his flesh from under the bandages. It took him awhile to recognize Ray's face staring down at him in fear.

"Take a deep breath, buddy. This will soon be over." Charlie pulled up the man's jacket, finding that the bandages were soaked. Eyeing the pale complexion it added up this warlock was dying. He just lost too much blood.

"Ava, can you hear us?" Charlie asked. Meanwhile the music above them had stopped abruptly. First they didn't even administered that. Until feet came walking on the stage.

"Guys, get out of there. They heard you!" Mick yelled. Ray gasped. Without a thought Charlie pulled the wounded man off the ground and Ray threw him over his shoulder. They could hear the hatch open, by the time they went through the door. They had to think quickly.

"What if we join the crowd? They will never think we're that bolt."

Ray cringed. "Or that stupid."

"No time to think this one through Ray. Just put him on one of the chairs. It's dark. No one will see." Ray whimpered. He wasn't that brave. But he had to. They basically dragged the poor man across the room and dropped him in one of the empty chairs. They both placed themselves next to him. Both adjusting their clothes and trying to calm the heck down. All people were focused on the guards examining the stage, anyway. By now they knew their assassin wasn't working alone. This was going way out of hand. Ray glared at John who was just figuring out what just had happened. He grunted in pain and Charlie hushed him. The only thing that will happen was that John will unveil himself like that. He had to stay focused.

"John, listen to me. You have to keep it together. Squeeze my hand if you'll have to. Just don't try to make a sound." This was a horrible situation to be in. Ray felt so sorry. But John understood what was asked. He sat up a bit straighter and did his best not to lose control.

"Ray look," Charlie then pointed. Some men started to walk down the rows supporting a flashlight. The singer was escorted off the stage and it seemed like the room had been locked down. John them whimpered softly. His hand sought some help containing his discomfort. Charlie let him take hers. His head feel backwards as he took a few deep breaths. All of the sudden a guard sneaked up at them and John grew quiet. A flashlight fell on his face and he blinked up. Ray had to bite the inside of his cheeks. "You English?" the man asked. John blinked up at him. "Eh… qu'est ce que tu dis?" he stammered hoarsely. The guard heaved a sigh and looked further. Meanwhile John closed his eyes. He couldn't believe French, the language of love, would help him. Charlie found his hand again. This time she squeezed a bit. It gave John a bit more comfort, knowing he was at least safe for a bit.

They watched how the guards looked in every corner of the theater, when suddenly a voice came through the earpiece.

"Guy's. It's Sara. Sorry I let you all down. The damn flu took over for a while. I heard how bad it has gotten. Please don't talk if you can't right now. John? Stay alive, for us, okay. Don't give up just yet, alright? Everything is going to be okay." Her voice sounded like some real music.

The warlock turned his head towards Charlie as he straighten his back a bit. Sara's words had helped him to channel the last of his energy. Meanwhile the people around them started to get a bit restless. Some shouting came from above at one of those private boots. A gunshot was fired and people started to panic. Ray watched closely as two people started to argue. One hit the other. A bottle got hit into pieces against one other as a woman screamed he was an asshole. Things let to another and because many people were here Guards couldn't control the situation anymore. Voices rumbled to the opera hall and it started a wave of guests trying to leave. Charlie grinned and took Constantine's arm.

"This might be our chance to leave."

John nodded.

"Sara, the hall was in lockdown. But the fancy people started to get bored and got the entire room on their high heels. I think we actually could tag along the crowd. There is no way they can keep this situation under control, right?"

"I'll meet you guys at the lobby," Mick grunted over the line.

Ray saw how an elderly couple yanked the door open and walked out without any restriction. Lots of people did the same. Guards just stood there, it seemed. He spun around to help John on his feet. The poor man managed to grab his hand. Charlie eyed the bloody stain on the seat. His jacket had soaked through. Hopefully no one would see it if she just stayed close. Ray helped John walk across the rows. But at the door he carefully let him go. John swayed a bit, while trying to find his balance. Charlie guided him towards the doors, trying not to draw too much attention from the guards.

Constantine felt his feet stumble across the hallway. People were making a lot of fuss, making his head spin. It felt like his entire body was slowly peeling into two pieces. He felt another nudge as his legs trying to pull him to the ground. Everything sounded dull and wavy. He didn't feel a thing anymore. It was like he had grown empty inside. Another tug. He kept adjusting his pace but his mind wandered through the hallway like he was looking for something. And he had forgotten about it. Suddenly a woman bumped into his shoulder with force. The lobby was crowded. Everyone wanted to get out. The impact knocked him from his feet and fell to his knees. A jolt of white hot pain took away his breath. He closed his eyes to get himself back together. That was when he remembered he wasn't supposed to be alone in here.

"Ray?...W-where…" He looked around still not able to get back on his feet. People were running around causing a haze affront of his eyes. The stress started to make him cry. He trembled in fear. His stomach ached. His left side burned with pain. He couldn't get up. His legs didn't work. John tried and tried. But his knees had given up.

"… John… you with me?" a voice sounded. He looked up at the tall frame affront of him. But the voice didn't fit with the person. A big man grasped his coat and haul him from the floor. John was taken aback by the familiar face. At least he thought he had seen him somewhere.

"There you are... assassin." The man ripped open his black jacket and revealed the leaking bandages. John felt helpless and confused. Didn't he hear Charlie?

What happened?

John weakly grabbed at the man's strong grip. His eyes fluttered as his head grew heavy.

"Please. I am no assassin… mate… just the wrong…man from the… wrong time…" John tried to get himself free, because the man started to poke at his side. He lost his vision temporarily.

…

"Blondy! Snap out of it," Mick yelled concerned. He shook the man trying to get him back. Constantine whimpered out a small voice of total agony. His dark blown eyes glazed with fever. He fumbled at Mick's grip, nearly pleading to let him go. Ray and Charlie were with him when John suddenly started losing it. Just out of sight from the guards the poor man collapsed on his knees. They couldn't get through to him. When he started to cry out in pain they had to cover his mouth and dragged him away. Fever had settled in long before. Charlie had noticed this back when they were hiding under the stage. Ray didn't. Because he was still sick himself.

Mick let go of the man slowly, as the warlock warn himself out. At the moment Ray was almost in tears when he called in the ship. A portal opened outside of the street when Charlie had given the word. Mick carried the patient who had lost consciousness the moment he hauled him over his shoulders.

…

The moment they got back safely on the ship Sara ran towards her team, hugging them out of guilt.

"Sorry, guys. This mission was a bust. I wished I could've been there.`Ava gasped at the wounded Constantine as Mick walked over to the warlocks' bed. He carefully placed him on the covers and shook his head. Ava and Zari followed on foot.

"He needs a hospital. Might be some internal damage." Charlie told her friends what had happened while Ray sat down slowly, besides his injured buddy. He couldn't help but cry a bit. They had been through a lot. And all for nothing.

Zari cursed softly eyeing the blood. "Why did Gideon chose this day to quit on us."

Ava shook her head. We'll get him to the hospital, now. She pushed at her watch, opening up a portal. Gary was at the other side waiting on the patient to arrive there. Behind him a whole medical team was waiting as well. Nate came rolling down with a stretcher and two other medical staff, helping the poor man get there as fast as possible. Gary had to flash those men later on but he didn't mind feeling helpful. The portal closed when John was carried away. All of them, inside the room stared at the stained spot on the bed.

"This," Sara sighed, "can never happen again. To anyone."

Charlie shook her head. "All of this for nothing. We screwed up big time."

Mick grunted while remembering he had something in his pocket.

"Well, not exactly. I run into the professor in that lobby. And he dropped this." Mick held up a small leather bag. Charlie snagged it with wonderment as she opened it. A small piece of glowing red rock fell in her palm.

"What is it?" Sara asked. Zari took it and held it into the light. Mick shrugged as he took a piece of paper out of his pocket.

"Maybe it says in here."

Sara took the paper and tried to read Italian. Finally Ray snapped out of it and blinked up at the paper. "Let me see?"

He slowly looked over the terrible writing and smirked.

"Aha… this stone contains a magical force that eases every conversation into a pleasant chat. The professor was forced to make it into a weapon for someone. Good thing Rory snatched it." He gave the paper back at Sara.

"So, this mission wasn't all for nothing. As soon as John Constantine is stable and awake he will be glad to hear this. Gideon? Check the timeline! Is everything in order?"

"According to the timeline, captain Lance, e-e-e-e-e-e-everything has re-e-e-e-eturned to no-o-o-o-o-o-ormal," Gideon voice stammered. Zari rolled her eyes. "I'll go back to work," she sighs.

Ray, again, looked at the red stain on the cheats.

"Hang in there, buddy, I'll visit soon," he whispered.

…

A week later Charlie and Ray visited their friend. He was a bit drugged up and not like himself. But there was some color back on his face.

"What do you remember?" Charlie wanted to know. John blinked up at her with an odd grin.

"I am remembering the word…" John paused to lure her closer, "Cold Pasta." He nodded at her.

"It was a code." Ray frowned.

"What are you talking about? There wasn't any code." John looked at him sternly, but in an odd way.

"No mate… it was my secret code. As a spy."

Charlie grinned.

"Blimey, I'll have whatever he is on."

"Fine, have it your way, then. I am just happy you are alright." Ray then saw some flowers standing on his table. He got curious. John was getting hazy, behind him.

Ray admired the flowers and found a note in it.

'_Take care, old friend. Love Zed.'_

Ray frowned at the weird name.

"Hey, John. Who is Zed?"

Charlie saw the man flinch at that name.

"She is… someone who chose life." He glanced at them. "She chose well."

…

_**End**_

…

**AN:**

**Sorry for this weird story. I recently started to watch Legends of tomorrow and didn't know Constantine was in it. I had this idea of a story from a weird dream where I was stabbed and had to hide it from everyone because it would cause others trouble. I have this rare condition called Ehlers danlos syndrome and with that syndrome you'll experience a lot of pain just like I described. It's there always. I feel that I cause too much trouble when joining a party or going out. My spy code in this weird dream was cold pasta, I had to say it if I started to pass out on them. So they knew I was done for. I actually had another version written but I stupidly deleted it yesterday. I retyped it. Only fitting everything a bit better with my favorite characters. Also: I am not a history freak or opera fan. I know nothing. I just used it as an excuse to share my weird dreams lol. **

**Oh and I am not a native speaker so grammar mistakes will be there. If you found a big typo, just let me know. **

**Please leave a review, I always get so happy **

**X**

**Josie**


End file.
